Code Lyoko E54: Future Shock
by James the Lesser
Summary: Next Episode after Vacation Interrupted so read that first! Xana activates two towers, so Aelita sends the gang to Lyoko only to find a surprise!


**Code Lyoko Episode 54: Future Shock**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

A week after the last episode all things had been quiet. Aelita was staying with Ulrich and his family, and as requested was tutoring Ulrich in math and science.

"No Ulrich the faster you go the more mass you accumulate, why the Universal Speed Limit is the Speed of Light, as the faster you go the more mass you create and the more power it takes to move that mass." Aelita had been trying to explain it to Ulrich but it was lost on him.

"Can we change the subject please?" Ulrich didn't care about physics, yes he had to take it but it was over his head of understanding.

"The Universe is not only queerer then we suppose it is queerer then we can suppose." Aelita smiled at Ulrich. "That was what Jarvis Harding's take on the Universe, he didn't get it either." Aelita closes her book and gets up. "It is rather late; we'll work on this tomorrow Ulrich."

"Do we have to Aelita?" Ulrich knew they did, his father wanted Ulrich to be the best at everything, and Aelita was the best, next to Jeremie, in this 'stuff' as Ulrich put it. "Fine, good night Aelita."

"You have a good night to Ulrich." Aelita didn't know why people wished each other a good night, they were to sleep right? She had seen some of the horror movies Odd had but Jeremie assured her that Vampires weren't real, so why did people worry about having a good night?

The next morning after her shower Aelita sees Jeremie called her. She calls his number after changing. "Jeremie, morning, is everything alright?"

"No, Xana has activated two towers, I called you and Ulrich but neither of you answered, I got a hold of Yumi and Odd, they said they will meet you at the Factory."

"Oh, ok, I'll tell Ulrich, bye Jeremie." Aelita kisses the phone, something she had seen people on TV do to those they loved, turns off her phone, and went out to the kitchen to eat. "Today Mr. Stern if it's ok could me and Ulrich go over to Odd's house?" It was code; going to Odd's house meant the Factory.

"I guess, you two were up late studying, I let it go as you two were studying." Aelita had completely forgotten about the rules, she was so enthralled in explaining the Special Theory of Relativity and how it was different from the Quantum Theory of Relativity that she didn't even think of the rules.

"Sorry about that Mr. Stern, I lost track of time, William Bryson and his work with the Quark always makes me do that." Aelita was serious and Mr. Stern wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but her father was paying the rent and she was tutoring his son so he didn't care. "Although Ulrich is having some trouble with Algebra, don't worry since even Albert Einstein failed it and was still a genius."

"And you are hopeless in Italian, Principessa di buona mattina." Ulrich sits down and spears a piece of bacon with his fork.

"Well if you two need a ride to your friend's house let me know."

"Its ok dad we can walk, it isn't that far." As they were going to the factory it wasn't that far.

"Alright, when you are done put your dishes in the sink, it is my turn to do them." Mr. Stern hated Monday, his turn to do the dishes, and laundry, and at work he had to complete the TPS reports and make sure they have a cover sheet on them.

After breakfast the two head to the nearest sewer entrance where Ulrich's skateboard and Aelita's scooter were. They get on and ride as fast as they can to the Factory. Getting there they take the elevator to the control room and see both Yumi and Odd waiting for them. "Hey you two, took long enough."

"Sorry, had to finish breakfast, how did you get here so fast Odd?"

"Traded up, a bike moves a lot faster then a skateboard, although Einstein didn't give me an upgrade for Lyoko. Where's the tower Princess?"

"Two towers actually, and Jeremie didn't say where they were." Aelita gets on the Super Computer and looks for them. "One is in Sector 3; the other is in Sector 1." The other three members go to the elevator. "I'll send you three first then head down to meet you, let me get a hold of Jeremie though." Aelita calls Jeremie and gets him on the third ring. "Jeremie we are going."

"Ok Aelita, be careful on Lyoko, I have the map up, where are you going first?"

"Sector 3. Sending the others first." Aelita types in the information. "I'll be careful, bye Jeremie."

"Bye Aelita." They both hang up and Aelita sends the first group.

"Aelita stay there!" They all said it at the same time as they had dropped down not in Lyoko but in front of the school. "Aelita, what happened?" Odd looks around at what was supposed to be a Desert.

"I don't get what you mean, aren't you in Lyoko?" The map showed them in Lyoko, what was wrong?

"No Aelita, we are well, at school." And school seemed to be in session as students were around. Many of them were new to the group; they didn't recognize them until they saw a girl with pink hair, a fake Aelita.

"Ok guys this is weird, the Princess looks, well, bigger." Odd made a reference to Aelita that got him a jab to the ribs from Yumi. Although he was right, Aelita was bigger in one area, but was also taller.

"It looks like she's older then now, where are the rest of us?" Suddenly Ulrich felt cold, then saw a person in front of him walking the other way, they had walked right through him as though he wasn't there! "This can't be good, a trick of Xana's, has to be."

"You're right Ulrich, but what is the trick? We know Aelita is still on Earth so that can't be her." Yumi looks down at herself. "And we are all in our Lyoko gear, what's the point of this?" Another person walked up to Aelita, he was carrying a computer, and the lap top was recognized by the group as Jeremie's.

"Why hello there darling, waiting for anyone." It sounded like Jeremie to, but what he did next surprised the three. He leaned down and kissed Aelita, definitely something Jeremie wouldn't do.

"I was waiting for my boyfriend but since you are such a good kisser." Aelita and Jeremie laughed, the other three looked on, what happened, why didn't they land on Lyoko? Even weirder was how the Fake Jeremie and Fake Aelita acted, it wasn't normal.

"I'm not sure what the problem is, I called Jeremie and he agrees you are in Sector 3, why it doesn't look like Sector 3 we can't tell." Aelita, the real one, was trying to find the problem.

"If that's Jeremie and Aelita, where's my beautiful face?" Odd looked around but didn't see anyone like him. The three walked towards the school and went inside a building, walking through the door after Odd failed to open it since his hand went through the handle. Looking around they saw Odd and Ulrich, but they weren't sitting with Yumi.

"Ulrich dear could you throw this away for me?" The fake Ulrich grabs the cup.

"Ok Sissy sweetest, I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back Honey." The Fake Ulrich kissed Sissy on the cheek and left the table. The real Ulrich was disgusted by this, and worried, where was Yumi?

"Hey Ulrich, why didn't you go to the trash bins?" Yumi was focused on the fake Ulrich, what the heck was going on? Where was she in this world? "And aren't the bathrooms that way?" Yumi points behind her.

"Maybe the school changed, and boy so has Sissy, and who's this?" Odd was busy looking at the other girls, getting another jab to his ribs from Yumi.

"Stay here; I'll follow me, him, whatever." Ulrich followed Fake Ulrich out of the building, then off the school grounds, where was he, it, whatever, going? Fake Ulrich kept walking, hands in his pockets and head down but he seemed to be walking with a purpose. They went deeper into the city, and then Ulrich saw the gates. "Hill View Cemetery?" He shook his head, had one of his parents died? He followed Fake Ulrich through the Cemetery until Fake Ulrich stopped at a tombstone, got on his knees, and hugged it.

"I'm sorry, I can't stand her, it shouldn't be her." Real Ulrich was confused until he saw the name on the tombstone. 'Yumi Hiroto Ishiyama 1991-2006'. Ulrich was sickened by what he saw, if he had been on Earth he would throw up, but as his virtualized self he couldn't. "I'm sorry Yumi, it was my fault it's like this, I should have been there for you." Fake Ulrich kept back his tears, he had cried on the tombstone before but could no more. "I have to get back to Sissy and Odd, sorry Yumi, if I could I would change this, give anything to have saved you, but I wasn't there for you." Fake Ulrich crumples up the cup and throws it at a nearby tombstone then walks away.

"That means she will die this year, or my year, what year is it here?" Ulrich sees the Fake Ulrich is leaving and runs ahead, they have to get out of here. Using his Super Sprint he gets back to the school well before the Fake Ulrich does. "Guys we need to get out of here, to the Factory, it should be there right?"

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi looked at him wondering where the Fake Ulrich was. "It isn't Xana, it can't be, we listened to Odd and Sissy talking, Xana was defeated finally, and strange thing is Sissy was the one who helped us do it!" Yumi looked at Ulrich, to bad they were virtualized, their faces didn't show emotion as well as they did in the real world, was he concerned about this or was he covering something else?

"We need to go to the Factory, Odd you take the lead, I'll take the back, Yumi you stay in the middle, according to Aelita we are on Lyoko so there must be a tower around here, and if not we can use the Scanners at the factory to get ourselves to Lyoko, maybe. Aelita?"

"Yes Ulrich?" She was back on the phone with Jeremie trying to figure out where their friends were.

"Can you program the vehicles?" The Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard appear before them. "Aelita when we get to the Factory you need to transfer yourself to Lyoko, here, so we can use the Super Computer to try and get to the real Lyoko." The three get on their vehicles and go straight to the Factory, or where it should be, but when they get there they find another surprise. "Aelita, does the map show a tower?" Before them was a tower, activated, and had guards.

"No, nothing, it does show Kankrelats though, be careful." That meant they were on Lyoko! She didn't make a mistake.

"Xana was defeated so those must be real Kankrelats, our Kankrelats." Yumi gets her fans out ready to try them out, Jeremie upgraded her weapons, and Ulrich's, but they had not yet seen what kind of upgrade. "Hai!" Yumi throws a fan and watches it fly like normal, hit the Kankrelats like normal, but then it kept flying and hit another one, then another, before coming back to her. "Wow, much better." Yumi puts her fan away. Aelita sends herself to where the group is nearly landing on top of Odd.

"Sorry Odd, I'm surprised I was able to get so close, usually Xana sets up a barrier to make it harder." Aelita smiles at her friends as they walk towards the tower; she wonders what they saw back at the school but has a job to do.

"Well Aelita you're on." Aelita enters the tower and deactivates it. The second she does the 'city' turns into Sector 3, the Desert Sector. Aelita walks out of the tower and sees the Desert Sector as it should be.

"Well there is one tower down, where's the other one?" Ulrich is glad to see the Desert Sector; it looked pretty much the same, unlike Sector 1, the Ice Sector. Of course it is hard to make a Desert even more of a Desert…

"Ice Sector, we need to take the nearest transit tower to get there. Jeremie, do you read me?" Aelita set up the controls like Jeremie told her to but wasn't sure if it worked.

"Loud and clear Aelita, the map shows a transit tower at 30 degrees north by 72 degrees east, go left and you should see it." The group gets on their various vehicles, Aelita jumping on behind Yumi, and head in the direction Jeremie told them.

"I wonder why Xana did that, it only slowed us down a little, and it's not like we didn't know it was a trick, you and Jeremie would never act like that." Yumi turns around and looks at Aelita, no way Aelita would say something like she did, would she? Maybe without the threat of Xana she changed, they changed, would Ulrich stop liking her after they got rid of Xana? Although Sissy was in the group, according to what she heard, so when did his feelings change? Or maybe they didn't, Yumi shakes her head, they were on Lyoko and she had to concentrate on the mission.

"How did we act? I couldn't get any voices but yours, and you know what the map is like." And she was busy trying to figure out what had gone wrong, until her friends told her of the activated tower she thought she had done something wrong. But if it was Xana, why had Xana made Sector 3 into the city? It didn't make any sense, as her friends knew it was a trick, and it only slowed them down a few minutes.

"It doesn't matter since it wasn't really you." So Yumi told herself, it wasn't really Ulrich, it was a fake, a Xana copy, and maybe it was supposed to be the year after she graduated, why she wasn't there at the table with her friends, if they still were her friends.

The group flies until they see the tower Jeremie mentioned, with no guards. "Wow Xana is getting pretty soft on us, maybe his crush on Yumi is back." Odd jokes about the time all of Xana's attacks focused on Yumi, he said it was because Xana had a crush on her at the time.

"That's stupid Odd it's a computer." Those two weeks had been a wreck, for some reason all of Xana's attacks seemed to focus on her, why she didn't know. "Well, we need to take this tower to Sector 1; it means we have to leave the vehicles here." The group gets off their vehicles and enters the tower.

"Well just jump off and follow me." Aelita jumps into the channel leading the rest to the transit tower in the Ice Sector. When they get there she leads them up to the platform and out of the tower.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, it does look dead." Yumi hadn't seen the Ice Sector yet, Ulrich described it to her, but this was worse then he could ever have put it.

"We need to walk, just like old times, Jeremie what way do we go?" Ulrich had taken the lead again.

"Go north, it will be to your right, if you pass it I'll tell you." The group run, Ulrich using his speed to scout ahead for any monsters, so far none. "You know Xana is making it easy on you, first only Kankrelats at the first tower, none at the transit tower, and so far nothing shows on my screen." Instead of relieving the group they just get more nervous, this was to easy, Xana had a trap. The tower was in sight when the surprise came.

"Watch it!" A blast from a Mega Tank nearly hits Yumi and Aelita. Ulrich jumps off the ground and strikes the Mega Tank in its eye. "Impact!" It explodes, but it was just the welcoming committee. Two tarantulas and a pack of Hornets were in front of the tower.

"Well good thing your weapons are powered up." Odd eyed the Hornets, he could get them, but the Tarantulas, they were the dangerous ones.

"It's not my fault if I have to make a new program so all your Laser Arrows are affected, no point in loading a program every time you wanted to fire a Laser Arrow." Jeremie had sacrificed Odd's Lyoko ability of seeing the future to make his shield and give him 10,000 Laser Arrows, and now he was trying to figure out how to make all the Laser Arrows self guided so he wouldn't have to load up a new one after every shot.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a shot, then another, the first making the Hornets scatter while the second one hits a Hornet causing it to explode. "Still got it don't I?" Yumi throws both of her fans destroying the other two Hornets, leaving the two Tarantulas.

"Well then, shall we?" Ulrich looks at Yumi, indicating a charge. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges the first Tarantula blocking the lasers fired at him while Yumi and Odd come up from behind heading for the second one. Ulrich slides under the Tarantula slicing it in half; it explodes and leaves one Tarantula left.

"Doesn't this seem easy? Last time it was just a Mega Tank and two Tarantulas and you couldn't beat them." Aelita was worried, what was Xana's plan? "Jeremie is there anything on the news?"

"No Aelita, I don't know what Xana has done, maybe possessed someone to go to the Factory. Give me a minute…" Jeremie hacks into the security cameras at the Factory. "No, nothing, I don't know what Xana is doing but it can't be good." Nothing was making sense, what was with the fake school, and then sending in weak monsters? Was Xana letting them win?

"Laser Arrow!" Odd, in mid-jump, fires a shot into the eye of the Tarantula, destroying it. "There you go Princess, cleared the road for you." Odd gives one of his goofy smiles.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita walks into the tower, deactivating it. "Well, if Xana didn't do anything no need for a return to the past is there?" Aelita had left the tower and sees her friends waiting. "What is it?"

"It's to easy, Jeremie do another scan, check all waves, whatever it is called, make sure there isn't another tower activated." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd discussed it, there was no way Xana had made it this easy.

"There's nothing, the Super Scan has been going this whole time and found nothing. Maybe Xana was just keeping us on our toes."

"Or his mission was completed already." Maybe Xana wanted Ulrich to know that Yumi was going to die, or let Yumi see that Sissy and not her was in the group at the end of it all. But why would he do that? What if he hadn't followed himself to the cemetery?

"Nothing on the news, and if Xana didn't activate his attack it's been stopped now." Jeremie devirtualized his friends, waiting for Aelita to get to a tower so he could use the materialization program, they still weren't sure if she could be brought back like the rest and Jeremie wasn't willing to test it.

The next day the group, except Jeremie, got together at a fast food restaurant. Odd had order three triple doubles with everything and a side of super fries smothered in cheese that everyone was slowly picking away at. "Odd it's amazing you stay so small with the way you eat."

"I'm not small I'm svelte." As he worked on his second triple double with everything someone they knew from school saw them.

"Ignore her, maybe if we don't move she won't see us." Ulrich did not want to see Sissy, or talk to her, or hear her voice.

"You never know, this might be when she breaks down and begs us to let her in on the truth. Then Xana attacks making us all as smart as she is so we tell her." Aelita smiles as she slurps her milkshake enjoying the coldness of it and the thickness, wondering why it was supposed to be drank through a straw if it was so thick. The group laughs at her joke as Sissy walks over.

"What's so funny?"

"Many things Sissy, starting with that thing on your face." Although Odd wasn't looking at her face, he was wondering how far in the future Xana had shown them, that Sissy was a lot better to look at.

"What? No, what is it!" Sissy runs to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Maybe I should have told her it was her nose." The group laughs again when Sissy walks out with an angry look on her face.

"Very funny…" Odd stops her.

"What? That thing on your face or those shoes?" Sissy stares at her feet, then puts her hand on her face trying to find whatever it was Odd was talking about.

"Odd that's mean; you're making her do two things at once." Aelita laughed at her joke along with Odd. Ulrich and Yumi were quiet, Ulrich because he didn't like and was annoyed by her being there and Yumi because she was watching Ulrich, his reaction to Sissy.

"Shut up, I'll have you know my beautiful face will be with you next year in class."

"So you convinced your dad to pass you? Good idea, the quicker you graduate the quicker you can go to college, away from him." Odd and Aelita high five, something that took Odd a few hours to teach her, and when it was appropriate to do it.

"Odd stop it, Sissy go away we don't want to talk to you." Ulrich just wanted Sissy to go away but Yumi took it as something else.

"Oh protecting her from Odd and Aelita? How nice of you Ulrich." Sissy sees this and knows this is an opportunity for her.

"Thank you Ulrich Dearest, I don't need it though, I can protect myself as I know Pencak Silat." She learned it because Ulrich knew it, she wasn't as good as he was she known, but she knew it. She walks away from the group leaving a laughing Odd and Aelita, and a Yumi and Ulrich both in bad moods.

"Pencak Silat you right across her face." Yumi says it under her breath, she knew Pencak Silat to, and not to impress Ulrich. She could beat him, and her, she shakes her head trying to shake the green eyed monster off. "I'm going home, see you tomorrow." Yumi gets up and grabs her skateboard.

"Bye Yumi!" Aelita and Odd wave goodbye to her then go back to their food. Ulrich does nothing still seething over both Sissy and Yumi's comments. "I'm going home to, Aelita you can stay with Odd but make sure you are home before seven." Ulrich gets his skateboard and goes home.

"When will those two learn?" Odd finishes his third triple double then grabs Ulrich's remaining sandwich. "Not to leave food around." He chomps into it savoring the flavor of cheap cow and bread two days away from growing mold.

"They like each other, but don't admit it, why not? On TV the people just seem to know and be happy."

"And you and Jeremie hold hands and go on dates all the time right?" Odd finishes the burger in record time.

"We went on one…" She blushes remembering that time, it was incredible, experiencing cold, and the photo booth, and they did hold hands for part of it.

"Well I am going to the skate park, you can watch if you want or I could teach you some more moves." Odd throws away all the wrappers and boxes from the food.

"Its more fun on the Overboard but I don't want to go back to Ulrich's yet, although I can't wait to teach him about the works of Richard Feynman, such a genius." Aelita gets on her scooter while Odd gets on his bike, with skateboard tied to the handle bars.

"Come on Princess, the park closes at five."


End file.
